Ridding the Heart of All Evil
by Chibimono Akuno
Summary: Harry and Draco discuss death, promises, and the truth behind what is in their hearts. slash


title: Ridding the Heart of All Evil  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: poetry, romance, angst  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
pairing: HP/DM  
rating: PG 13  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: This is a prose-like poem is once again brought to you by the muse in my lava lamp... I'm not kidding. There is something floating around in my lava lamp... I think something got burnt... But I will call it my muse! As I have nothing else to call a muse at the moment... Don't mind me. I ramble shamelessly... The POV bounces from line to line. Sorry if it gets confusing.  
  
  
Ridding the Heart of All Evil  
by Chibimono Akuno  
  
  
You came back?  
  
I never left.  
  
Oh... You were so intent upon leaving. Are you forget something?  
  
Yes.  
  
Need me to help you find it?  
  
No need. It is right here.  
  
What? Me...? What do you mean?  
  
I won't leave you. Not now, anyways.  
  
No matter how much you hate me?  
  
I don't hate you! Don't you listen to me when I speak?  
  
I killed your father.  
  
He deserved it. You were quick and swift with the deathblow. He was not in pain.  
  
How can you say that about your own father?  
  
Towards the end... He was not the same. He was not my father... He was a mad man, and all he believed in was power. He didn't believe in me. He was drawn to his own distruction like a moth to a flame. He just never saw it coming...  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
No, I'm sorry. You should be forcing me to leave. I have used you.  
  
Used me...? No, I've used you.  
  
What the bloody hell are you talking about. I have used you. This is your home! I moved myself in-  
  
You had nowhere to go-  
  
I forced myself on you-  
  
I wanted you to. I rather enjoyed it-  
  
You hate me!  
  
I did, at first...  
  
No, you still do-  
  
Then you became a challenge. I finally beat you, fair and square.  
  
So, I have been a game to you?  
  
Yes. At one point you were. But now things are different.  
  
How so?  
  
For starters... Did you know-  
  
No! Don't say it! I have to leave. I won't hear you say it! Don't lie to me!  
  
I'm not lying. Not now. Not when I don't want you to leave me. You said you found me! You said you could not leave me now! And you know this is why you won't leave! Because you feel it, too!  
  
Please! Please, please... No... Don't do this to me... Don't say it... It hurts to believe it... Can't we just go back to hating each other... Life was so much easier then... When I did not have to care... When I did not have to care about breaking your heart...  
  
So, you admitt it?  
  
No!  
  
What do you think you are doing now? Do you not see my tears on my face? Don't you think my heart is breaking now. Don't you think I've been in pain since you first said you were leaving?  
  
You know I can't stay here! You know I have to go back! The longer I stay away, the more vile the consequences when I do return!  
  
Don't leave me. Don't leave me, and you will never have to face them.  
  
And what should happen if you die out there? What will become of me?  
  
I have to go out there. That can not be changed. That is my destiny.  
  
Then let me return.  
  
And have you never come back to me? You are out of your mind! Stay here!  
  
No!  
  
You are afraid! You are afraid to tell me the truth! Why? Is it because you think that if you do, I will not come back the next time I am called into battle?  
  
.....  
  
Tell me!  
  
Yes.  
  
I will not die.  
  
How do you kno-  
  
I will not die if I know I can come back here to you.  
  
Don't make promises you can not keep.  
  
It's not a promise, it's a threat I promise to make good on!  
  
Now you think you are being funny.  
  
You laughed, didn't you.  
  
... Yes, I suppose I did...  
  
Now, you are staying here.  
  
But-  
  
And there will be no arguements.  
  
I-  
  
And you will tell me what I want to hear.  
  
That-  
  
Now.  
  
I...  
  
My life rests in your hands. Tell me what I want or when next I go out, I will be reckless. You know how reckless I can be, don't you?  
  
Yes, I know.  
  
Then tell me. I want to hear it.  
  
I love you.  
  
As do I.  
  
When you told me that, after the sex... I thought I was going to die...  
  
Why?  
  
I have been dying to hear you say it. I have been dying to say it... But I wanted to wait...  
  
Till after the war? When we both could be dead?  
  
But you will not die now.  
  
And neither will you. There is no reason to cry now.  
  
But... They will not stop... Harry, I can't stop crying...  
  
Draco, my love... I think that your soul is ridding itself of all evil.   
  
  
~ the end ~ 


End file.
